


Cherry Blossom

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: A nice, quiet morning in the garden.





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Shouta as Shota because that is how Wikipedia spelled his name. Sorry T_T

Watering the flowers have become a part of her daily routine at home.  Normally it was the first thing she did after breakfast. She would hum a tune her father’s orchestra used to play, the song stuck in her mind no matter how many years passed.  Sawako enjoyed the peace and quiet, the only sounds the water hitting in the earth and the birds singing in the sky. She smiled, watching the flowers she planted grow each day.  Reminding her of simpler times. 

 

This morning she heard the back door open and close.  A few moments later, Shota came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, his chin lying in the crook of her neck.  She found her usual pale complexion growing a slight pink. No matter how many years they have been together, both unmarried and married, the small innocent moments like this, still made her heart beat just a little bit faster.  

 

“I wonder how the flowers at our old school are.  You were the only one to water them throughout our time there.” Shota remembered.  Sawako wondered back to the time when people thought she was cursed, that she could see ghosts.  The time before Shota was even more than just someone she admired.  

 

“I like to believe that someone waters them once a day, whispering them the happy moments of their life.  Growing stronger and bring joy to another student.” Shota felt a small pressure against his hand.  

 

“Was that what I think it was?”

 

“Shes awake early this morning.”  The baby kicked once more, showing how happy she was to be with her parents.  

 

“If it’s a girl, I think Sakura would be a great name for her.”  Shota whispered. He watched a smile stretch over Sawako’s lips. The heart shaped cherry blossom petal that sat on their mantel piece, the center of their collection.  His first gift to her, the moment he began to fall in love. Leaning over he kissed her check, both happy with the name. Taking the pale from her he began to water the hanging baskets that were too tall for her to reach on her own. 


End file.
